<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive Again by Book_Dragoness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187438">Alive Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Dragoness/pseuds/Book_Dragoness'>Book_Dragoness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Dragoness/pseuds/Book_Dragoness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lucy had been brought back by Tim's CPR then why did she ask if he'd been there all night?<br/>This is my in-between Lucy's rescue scene and the hospital scene at the end of the episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alive Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was clutching him, as much of his shirt as she could grasp in her cramping hands. Feeling absent from her fingers, just wanting more of him, his arms locking her body with as much care and the barrel had with cold emptiness. She just wanted to hold him back, but her full body sobs kept her wiggling between his metal badge warmed by the sun and gasping to get enough air away from him.</p>
<p>Her eyes had barely opened when she took her first gasp, pushed into her by the teacher and friend she had trusted her life to for months. She still trusted him, and the people she could feel radiating through the earth beneath them. But her moment was just Tim and the release of her fear. Nothing was real, least of all the rapid, dry air passing through her mouth without seeming to do what she needed it to. No one could fix that, not Jackson and John, not Grey, only her and she couldn’t focus enough.</p>
<p>Lips were in her hair, the large huffs of his adrenaline releasing fluttered her dusty hair down to the layer of desert grime she was wearing. It felt more real, but not like she was getting enough air and her noise did nothing to help.</p>
<p>Tim and Lucy would never be the same, MidWilshire would never be the same. This wasn’t catching a thief, a revenge plot from a gang or organized crime syndicate, or even solving a murder, this was the torture of one of the youngest members of their family by a pair that hadn’t had rhyme or reason for causing their pain. A serial killer had chosen her, another had enjoyed playing with her discovery, a part of the job that no sane human could replicate, just the pain of knowing it happened, seeing it happen. Being manipulated never felt good, Lucy knew that all too well in her life, but never had the motivation been so beyond her own understanding. She’s not sure if she’ll ever feel clean enough, but she hoped that they would wash the leftover pepper spray off her face, her eyes still stung with it and the sweat had brought it to her cuts. But she was evidence now, and it hit her that she was so sore and numb that she just wanted to not imagine herself in a locker waiting for her day in court, paraded around as proof of actions taken. They must have killed Caleb, where she couldn’t. The being who had buried her, in metal and dirt alongside her own perception of the world did not exist with her. Maybe that would have to be okay, even if it felt like nothing would ever be okay again.</p>
<p>She matched her breathing to the exaggerated breathing of the body holding her, Tim lifted her up and she slipped into unconsciousness as she was placed on the gurney. Her last image hazy with sandy dust, but of the late afternoon sun in the sky, the start of the setting sun that she might never have seen again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>